Big Brother: Superstars
by Damian Lovat
Summary: The perfect cast for Big Brother 13! High T may become M.
1. Intro

***My first Big Brother Fanfic! Warning: Multiple Crossovers.***

Hello, and welcome to Big Brother 13: Superstars! I am your host, Daniel Shearuax. Unfortunately, our past host, Julie Chan *coughbitchcough* has now retired, and I have taken her position. Let's see our new house guests!

*camera switches from live to recording*

A young man of about 21 is sitting at a French fish restaurant with his large bodyguard. A platter arrives for this pale man and inside is a key that has the name "Artemis" on it. A quick smile passes across his face.

A familiar looking blue hedgehog is sitting in a beach chair looking at the ocean. A robotic insect approaches him. Knowing what to do, he jumps on it. When the machine falls apart, he picks up a key that was inside that says "Sonic" on it. He slightly chuckles to himself.

A tall creature is inside of his study, concentrating on his works on cloning. He moves a piece of paper and finds a key that reads "Mewtwo" on it. He is amused but does not show it.

An awkward looking nineteen year old is sitting by an abandoned well. He looks over where a rock once stood and saw a key with his name on it: "Wybourne".

A teenager is sitting in a tree listening to his iPod. He has a blonde bull cut and has an Australian accent. He sticks his hand in his orange hoodie to change the song, but instead pulls out a key that has the name "Wallaby" on it. He smirks and is glad of his acceptance.

A dark skinned woman of about 24 is sitting in an office surrounded by multiple manikins. She reaches for the plans to a new outfit, but her hands find a key that says "Monique/Nudge". She gasps and seems to have a great amount of shock.

A native Japanese man is kneeling in his robe on ceiling wearing a black rope and holding a giant sword. He hears a voice, and sees something falling from a tree. It is a key that says "Ichigo" on it. He appears to have no reaction.

A 22 year old man is in a lab surrounded by multiple vials of god knows what. He has black hair in a fashion the almost resembles a Mohawk, but not quite. He asks his assistant to hand him a pair of forceps, but she instead gives him a key that says "Dib" on it.

A pale 25 year old wearing dark clothing enters his house. He reaches for a bag of blood to feed from, but instead of the warm, ruby liquid, there is a key inside the reads his name "Vladimir".

An eighteen year old Chinese boy was on top of a giant ball of air that he bent while meditating. When he opened his eyes, there was a key inside of that ball that said "Aang."

A woman in here late twenties/early thirties is asleep onboard of a large ship on her own. Her alarm clock is set off. She goes to hit it but instead picks up a key that says "Samus" on it.

*camera goes back to live*

Now that you have met eleven of our houseguests, there, as a twist, are five more competitors inside of the house. Five of the houseguests know them. The other houseguests will meet these five later today. But for now, I will let in the houseguests.

Aang, Dib, Artemis, you may go in first. (They enter and Artemis complains about the "modern" look of the house's interior).

Monique, Wallaby, Mewtwo, Wybourne, you may now enter. (Nudge squeals with delight and Wallaby rolls his eyes at her).

Ichigo, Sonic, Vlad, and Samus, you may now enter last. (Sonic and Vlad are ecstatic when entering, Ichigo and Samus have no expressions).

*After everyone is settled in, the houseguests begin to introduce themselves*

Sonic: Well, not to sound cocky or arrogant, but I think most of you know who I am.

Mewtwo: I do not.

Sonic: My name is Sonic. How about you?

Mewtwo: My name is Mewtwo; I am a clone of the legendary Mew.

Vlad: so what about you, kid?

Wallaby: My name's Wallaby. That's all I'll tell you. How 'bout you?

Vlad: The name's Vladimir, but just call me Vlad.

Samus: Hello.

*at one point after meeting Samus (who is in her zero suit do to not being allowed to where her armor), all the male competitors are seen at least once cleaning a bloody nose.*

*the screen in the living room crackles to life*

Daniel: Greeting houseguests.

All: Hey Daniel.

Daniel: Are you ready to meet the new houseguests?

Wallaby: Ready or not, here they come, right?

Daniel: Of course. You don't have a choice in this. Here they come!

Daniel: Amy, you may enter!

*Diary room entries are bolded*

**Sonic: ARE YOU FRICKIN' KIDDING ME!**

(Amy squeals at the sight of Sonic)

Amy: hey guys!

Sonic: *muttering* son of a bitch…

Daniel: Nigel, you may enter!

Wallaby: NO FRICKIN' WAY! (He stands up in a hurry to see his lifelong friend enter the room)

Daniel: James, you may enter!

Iggy: Hey!

Nudge: OH MY GOD IGGY! (She tackle hugs him)

Daniel: Holly, you may enter. (Shock is spread across Artemis's face)

Daniel: And finally, Coraline, you may enter!

Wybie: OH MY GOD!

**Wybie: THANK YOU BIG BROTHER! THANK YO!**

Daniel: I hope you finish celebrating soon, because the first HoH competition will begin soon.


	2. HoH CompNew Alliance

Hello and welcome back to Big Brother: Superstars! The first HoH competition is about to begin, but is there already an alliance in the Big Brother house?

*camera switches to recording inside of house*

**Artemis: well, I definitely need strength in numbers, and I believe I have already chosen the most worthy team. I just have to come up to them.**

*Artemis walks into the Cabana Room to talk to Wallaby*

Artemis: hello, Wallaby.

Wallaby: sup?

Artemis: I'm here to make a deal with you. If you join me in the alliance I am planning to make, I will insure your safety. Understood?

Wallaby: yes, and I will join.

*Wallaby follows Artemis to the pool table to talk to Sonic*

Artemis: hello, sonic.

Sonic: hey, how's it goin'?

Artemis: we want to talk to you. If you join us your safety will be insure until the final four.

Sonic: but there are only two of you…

Artemis: which is why we are going to the storage room if you say yes.

*Sonic agrees, and the trio walks into to storage room to speak with Nudge*

Nudge: uh, what are you guys doing here?

Wallaby: we have a deal for you.

Sonic: you might want to say yes to it…

Nudge: what is it?

Artemis: we are forming an alliance, and we would like you to be a part of it.

**Nudge: YES! I'm actually gonna be in an alliance!**

Nudge: I'll do it.

Artemis: I haven't even told you the benefits…

Nudge: don't care, I'm in.

*camera is back to live*

So there you have it, this season's first alliance consisting of Artemis, Wallaby, Sonic, and Monique.

Audience member: CALL HER NUDGE YOU DIPSHIT!

Hey, I'm paid to read, not to think! *points at teleprompter* Ahem, anyway, the first HoH game of the series is about to begin!

*turns on speakers* Houseguests, please report to the back yard.

*Wybourne opens the door and goes wide-eyed*

**Wybie: *has eyes wide and jaw dropped***

*There is a large cage about 15'x15'x15'. Inside are moving platforms and hanging from the top of the cage is the door to the HoH room. A few platforms have cards on them saying various prizes. One says "mystery"*

**Samus: what the hell is that?**

Amy: what the heck is that? *clinging to Sonic, who is obviously pissed off*

Daniel: hello houseguests. This week's HoH game is called "Birds of Prey". The object is to jump on to each platform until you get to the key or a prize. Sounds easy, eh? Well, there's more. Please look up.

All: *look up*

*there are balls covered in feathers being shot at every level of platforms*

Daniel: Now look down.

*there are rows of the same kind of cannons shooting feathered balls into the air*

Daniel: have fun, houseguests. *snickers and has a cocky, evil half-smile*


	3. Nominations 1

Daniel: and one more thing houseguests. The five players closest to the bottom will be this weeks have nots. And no flying allowed.

**Iggy: damn it!**

**Holly: of course…**

Daniel: ready, set, go! 

*Sonic is the first to jump. He immediately gets hit by a ball in the groin. He falls over in utter pain. Vlad and Wallaby try their best not to laugh.*

Dib: this is going to be harder than I thought…

Amy: I'll just hit them with my hammer

Daniel: if you do, you'll be disqualified

Amy: oh…

*Aang jumps next. He airbends the balls away and accidentally lands on the "mystery prize" *

Aang: I hope it isn't too bad…

Vlad: I guess I'll go next

*Vlad gets hit by one of the balls in the face. He was hungry earlier and his fangs had grown. The ball stuck to his fangs*

Vlad: von ob buh bith!

*The others start jumping. Amy is shoved into the platform at the bottom that says "Solitary Confinement".*

**Sonic: THANK YOU GOD! THANK YOU!**

*Samus deflects on of the balls and it hits Nudge square in the back*

Samus: I'm so sorry Monique…

Nudge: it's ok… I feel kinda dizzy…

Iggy: oh crap…

(The avians have one weakness: right between their wings. It makes them go on a psychedelic trip and start telling the truth. Just thought you might want to know ;) )

Nudge: why are there soooo many of youuu? *she's moving her hands slowly in random directions*

*Iggy facepalms*

Nudge: *grabs Iggy's shirt* I _LOVE _you.

**Iggy: oooooh crap**

**Sonic: dude, she was like, trippin', man…**

*Artemis and Dib both raise their eyebrows. If Mewtwo had eyebrows, he would, too*

Mewtwo: interesting… I'll have to right this down after the competition… *he jumps up and grabs the HoH key*

Daniel: CONGRADULATIONS MEWTWO! You are this season's first Head of Household!

Mewtwo: thank you, Daniel.

*The Prizes are revealed from those who landed on them. Amy is sent to solitary confinement, Nudge, who was still tripping, won a Maserati, Dib got $5,000, Aang receives a "Slop Pass", and Samus has an "Immunity card". For being on the bottom, Amy, Nudge, Artemis, Ichigo, and Wallaby are have nots*

Wallaby: well, this sucks

*later on the alliance meets in the Cabana Room*

Sonic: I want a name for us, like the guys from last season…

Artemis: I don't think that would be appropriate…

*Nudge and Wallaby agree with Sonic*

Artemis: fine… but I'll choose. We'll call ourselves the Distorted Equilibrium.

Sonic: sounds cool enough… I want to call myself the Boar.

Artemis: I get it. Hedgehog, hog, boar. Nice…

Sonic: Artemis, you're the Mecha, only because of your intelligence.

Artemis: Monique, you're the Temptress, for obvious reasons…

Nudge: huh wha?

Wallaby: I call the name Headhunter (this name for Wallaby will appear in another one of my stories soon).

Artemis: then it is agreed. We are Distorted Equilibrium.

Sonic: *snickering* meow meow!

*Later that day, Mewtwo calls everyone to see his HoH room He opens the door and the room is all black. The words _Tin Man_ are painted everywhere. In his basket are five tubes of pokefood, a large notebook, and a letter. There is a picture of him and Mew (who he now considers as his brother) on the desk.*

*nobody, including Mewtwo, is all that interested.*

*Mewtwo calls everyone a few hours later for the Nominations.*

Mewtwo: as HoH it is my duty to nominate two people to put up for eviction *he pulls out a key* Wallaby, you are safe.

Wallaby: thank you Mewtwo. *Pulls key* Samus, you are safe.

Samus: thank you Mewtwo. *pulls key* Amy, you are safe.

Amy: (cheerfully) thank you Mewtwo! *pulls key* Sonic! You're safe!

Sonic: *muttering* dumbass bitch… *pulls key* Artemis, you are safe.

Artemis: thank you Mewtwo *pulls key* Ichigo, you are safe.

Ichigo: thank you Mewtwo. *pulls keys* Dib, you are safe.

Dib: Thank you Mewtwo. *Pulls key* Coraline, you are safe.

Coraline: Thank you Mewtwo. *Pulls key* Nigel, you're safe.

Nigel: thank you Mewtwo. *Pulls key* Holly, you are safe.

Holly: thank you Mewtwo. *Pulls key* Wybourne, you are safe.

Wybie: thank you, Mewtwo. *Pulls key* Vlad, you are safe.

Vlad: thank you Mewtwo.

Mewtwo: I have nominated you Monique and you James up for eviction. This is strictly gameplay, and you two seem the most connected of the group. No of this is personal.

**So who will win the power of veto? And will they use it to help either Monique or James? Stay tuned for the next episode of Big Brother: Superstars!**


End file.
